


SWEET VINYL

by LilRamona



Category: Fan fiction - Fandom, Joey Ramone - Fandom, Love - Fandom, Ramones, Romance - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Joey Ramone - Freeform, Punk Rock, Ramones - Freeform, Short Story, fan fiction, real people fiction - Freeform, record store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5257775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRamona/pseuds/LilRamona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You decide to go record shopping and run into Joey Ramone, the lead singer of the Ramones. He likes what he sees and tries to pursue you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SWEET VINYL

1979\. New York City. 

The record store is a bit crowded, to your dismay. You hate crowded stores because too many people get in your way. You sigh out loud as someone bumps into you. You walk over to the ROCK section and search for what you want. You spot the KISS “Dynasty” album and pick it up. You bring it up to your nose and take a smell. Nothing like the smell of brand new vinyl. You skim through the song titles on the back. 

You are in deep concentration when you hear a deep voice from behind you say, “Great album. I bought it the other day.”

You turn around and see the singer of the Ramones, Joey Ramone, standing there, looking like a gorgeous punk god. The first thing you notice is his smile. It was so genuine and sweet. The second thing you notice is his snow white skin. It is flawless and his complexion so clear.His long, wild hair covered most of his face. He wore a Rolling Stones t-shirt underneath his signature black, leather jacket. He was holding a shopping bag in his hand.

Your heart beats rapidly and you are at a loss for words. The singer of one of your favorite bands is standing beside you and you don’t know what to say. Oh my god, you think to yourself. Say something….he’s waiting.

You fiddle with your long hair out of nervousness and say, “I can’t wait to hear it.”

Joey flips his hair back and says, “You’ll dig it. Uh, I’m Joey.”

You quickly say, “I know who you are.”

Joey smiles shyly and says, “Oh yeah?” 

You can’t believe how shy he is. You think it’s so sweet that he’s modest. 

“I Want To Hold Your Hand” by the Beatles is playing in the background. “ Yeah, you’ve got that something, I think you’ll understand…”

You tell Joey your name and he responds with, “I love that name.”

You feel your face heat up, as you blush. You thank him and your eyes lock with his. 

Joey says, “Uh hey, I know this is crazy, but I was wondering, do ya wanna get some coffee? There’s this place right down the street…”

You smile and say, “I’d love to.”

Joey smiles his dazzling smile and says, “Great!”

Just then, a chubby teenage boy wearing a Ramones shirt walks up to Joey and says, “Hi Joey! Can you sign my record?” He is holding the Ramones “Leave Home” album in his hand.

Joey turns to the boy and says, “Yeah sure but did ya buy it?”

The boy shakes his head and says, “No, but I’m gonna.”

Joey chuckles and says, “Why don’t you go buy it first and then I’ll sign it for ya.”

The boy nods and runs up to the counter to pay for his record. You watch the kid as he digs into his pocket for his money. 

You look at Joey and say, “I’d better go pay for mine too.” Dynasty album in hand, you make your way to the register and Joey trails behind you. 

He says, “Let me get it for you.”

You shake your head and say, “That’s so sweet Joey, but no. I’ve got money.” 

Joey shrugs and says, “Ok, but I’m buying you lunch.”

You look at him, smile and say, “I thought you said coffee?”

Joey winks at you and says, “Whatever you like.”

Your heart flutters as he looks at you with his sexy brown eyes.

As the cashier bags your record, you look back and see the boy with the Ramones shirt talking to Joey, as Joey signs his record.

When Joey sees you are ready to go, he says to the kid, “Gotta go man, and uh, thanks for supporting the band.” They shake hands and the kid leaves with a big smile on his face.

Joey looks at you and says, “I’ll be back in a second, beautiful.” He walks towards the back of the store to speak to the store manager, who was putting up a sign on the wall. 

As you watch Joey walk away, you check out his little ass in his tight, ripped jeans. Looks good, you think. 

When Joey is done speaking to the manager, he makes his way back to you. 

He says, “Let’s get outta here.” 

Like a gentleman, he holds the door open for you and you walk out of the store. 

The cashier yells, “See ya, Joey!” Joey waves at him and walks out with you.

As you and Joey walk down the street, he shyly takes your hand and laces his fingers through yours. He sheepishly looks at you and says, “I hope you don’t mind, but I’m a hand holdin’ kinda guy.”

You give his hand a squeeze and say, “Of course I don’t mind.” You love the way his hand feels in yours. 

As you and Joey walk together, hand in hand, you feel so happy. It’s as if you’ve known him for a long time, rather than just half an hour.

Joey said, “When I saw you at the record store, I had to talk to you, ya know? Your eyes….you’ve got the prettiest eyes I’ve ever seen.”

You blush fiercely. You blurt out, “Thank you. But I’m sure you get a ton of girls.”

Joey looks at you and says, “That’s the thing-I don’t want a ton of girls. I want that ONE special girl.”

You both reach the coffee shop and pause by the entrance. 

Joey says, “Here we are”.

You and Joey are still hand in hand. You look at him and say, “Can I confess something to you?”

He says, “Sure.”

You say, “You’ve got the sweetest smile I’ve ever seen.”

It was Joey’s turn to blush. He says “I have something to confess too.”

You say, “Oh yeah? What?”

He gently touches your face and says, “This smile only exists because of you.”

♥♥


End file.
